Despertar
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Toshiro podía ser muy perezoso si se lo proponía. Participa en la semana de ensayo HK del grupo Universo Hitsukarin.


**Despertar**

Sintió la luz golpear su vista obligándolo a despertar, jodido día, se dijo mentalmente, antes de ocultar la cara en la mata de cabello azabache frente a él.

-Toshiro -aquella voz salió llena de pereza -es hora de despertar

-Hmmm -se quejó pegando su cuerpo más a ella.

-Ya es tarde -insistió intentado deshacer el agarre que los brazos masculinos ejercían en su cintura.

-Karin -su voz salió tan ronca que por un momento dudo que fuera suya -es sábado, quiero dormir un poco más

-Las labores de un capitán no se detienen, así que es hora de levantarse -su esposa hizo otro ademán para zafarse, aunque claro su intento sólo quedó en eso, pues la fuerza de él era mayor.

-Un par de minutos más -pidió antes de acercarse a su oído -estoy algo cansado, mira que hacerte el amor hasta las dos de la mañana no es tarea fácil -y tras estas palabras estrujó uno de los pechos de su mujer, aún sobre la pijama, ganándose un gemido.

-Anoche no parecía quejarse capitán calenturiento -farfulló ella antes de darse la vuelta, quedar frente a él y comenzar a depositar suaves besos en su mandíbula.

-Karin -la pelinegra sonrió, adoraba la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre con aquella voz ronca -estoy cansado, déjame dormir un poco más y te lo compensare en la oficina

La ex Kurosaki frunció el ceño antes de zafarse totalmente de ese abrazo -Olvidalo -mencionó poniéndose de pie, agradeciendo que no estuvieran tan candados anoche como para no ponerse algo de ropa antes de dormir. -Pero esta noche nada de sexo, escuchaste -amenazó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Karin -la ojo onix giro para verlo, tal vez el idiota le ofrecería disculpas y tal vez ella lo perdonará, claro no sin antes hacerlo entender que nadie rechaza a Karin Kurosaki y sale ileso -cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

-¡Vete al carajo! -gritó ante de salir dando un portazo.

Llegó a la cocina y con furia comenzó a hacer el desayuno, ¿Quién se creía Toshiro para rechazar una propuesta que le aseguraba tener la mejor de las mañanas? Aún recordaba cómo le había rogado la semana pasada por una sección rápida en su oficina y ahora prefería dormir a estar con ella.

-Imbécil -murmuró mientras picaba los vegetales.

-¿Que es imbécil mami? -dio un respingo al escuchar esa vocecita tras ella, dejó de lado su tarea de mutilar verdura pensando que era el idiota de su esposo para darse la vuelta y depositar un beso en la frente de su pequeña de seis años.

-Pues -medito por un momento la forma correcta de explicarlo.

-Mamá, ¿el desayuno está listo? -pregunto el albino de ocho años.

-Aún no -agradeció mentalmente la llegada de sí hijo, valla que la había sacado de aprietos.

-Yuki-kun -hablo la pequeña niña mientras ambos tomaban asiento en la mesa. -¿Que es imbécil?

Ambos niños no tardaron en mirar a su madre buscando la misma respuesta -¿Porque no le preguntan a su padre? -cobarde, eso era, pero ¿porque no joder a Toshiro con un par de niños preguntones impidiéndole tomar la siesta por la cual la había rechazado? Una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de la adulta antes de añadir -está en la habitación -ambos niños asintieron antes de salir de la cocina en dirección al dormitorio principal de la casa.

.

.

Veinte minutos, si su reloj no fallaba ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que mandó a sus hijos a la habitación que compartía con su estúpido esposo y ellos no habían vuelto, es más, la casa se escuchaba muy tranquila como para adivinar qué es lo que había pasado. Lanzó un suspiro lleno de resignación antes de ir escaleras arriba, al estar al fin frente a la puerta de su recamara pudo cerciorarse de que efectivamente ahí dentro reinaba el silencio, ¿es que acaso Toshiro aún no hayaba la forma de explicarle a sus retoños que era "imbécil"? De ser ese el caso podría apostar a que ella lo molestaría con aquello durante varios meses.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose la escena más tierna que alguna vez puedo imaginar, sobre la cama, las tres personas que más amaba se encontraban durmiendo, la pequeña Toshiko se abrazaba al torso de su padre mientras éste acariciaba su cabello, y con la mano libre mantenía un agarre en el pequeño Yukine que muy probablemente se definiría como un abrazo. Tomó el celular que que estaba sobre su mesa, y capturó el momento para enviárselo a sus hermanos, recibiendo de inmediato una foto de sus respectivas familias. Dejó nuevamente el móvil sobre la mesa antes de sonreír y meterse en la cama con ellos, tal vez permanecer unos minutos así no sería tan malo.

.

.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó por enésima vez su esposo mientras veía otra vez el reloj.

-Te dije que era mala idea que durmieras más -riñó ella mientras acariciaba las cabecita de sus hijos.

-No creí que se me fuera el tiempo -replicó él mientras seguía buscando su haori, la noche anterior habían estado especialmente impacientes y ahora no recordaba dónde lo había lanzado.

-Está en la sala -habló Karin antes de recibir un beso en los labios, ver cómo depositaba un beso en la frente de su hija y como revolver los cabellos de Yukine ante de salir de la habitación gritando que la vería después de la junta de capitanes.

La pelinegra mayor soltó un suspiro, solo esperaba esto le enseñará a Toshiro lo malo que era ser un perezoso…

Y si eso no lo hacía tal vez la semana de abstinencia lo haría, o sí, porque nadie rechazaba a Karin solo para dormir una siesta.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Otro drabble para la semana de ensayo HK, espero les guste y dejen reviews.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes lean y a quienes comenten.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
